castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dan67
I'm Dan67 im a gamer/editor and high school student, I love the wikis and with my Gaming knowledge i will try to make all the Dull games into Awesome Games. (Dan67 18:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC)) Hello. This is MonarchMonk of the CastleMinerZ forums, I am not a moderator or an Admin of this wiki or the forum. I am just here to tell you that you need to add more detail when you edit articles and pages, it makes the wiki look empty and bland. So please could you add in more detail for the wiki and even more: add in more information for the users to read. I've edited some of your pages and they look better than before, also as a note. This isn't the place for giving out suggestions and ideas. Please don't write them here. Write them at the Official Forums. - Monk. I have read your message i'm sorry that this happened and second what i write is from the game CastleminerZ so please don't interfer seriously i had a teacher who wouldn't behave properly and i'm now over it so don't mess with my wikis unless you have knowledge from within the game okay. Monarch Monk I understood about your intervention on my Profile and second i'm not going to post renamon pictures because i only needed one for my Profile and i never have a profile on the wiki without renamon as my picture for my Profile. Dan67 18:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) --Dan67 17:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC I didn't betray nobody? Yes you can edit the page ascendant awesome --Dan67 12:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC). Please Make The "Biome" Page look Better Thanks! (Its empty please add pictures and such - Me Sorry i don't have the pictures but it's changed a bit okay based on game expericene. Thanks for doing my profile thingy, I just want to help out here cuz I like playing castle miner z-Minerman No problem oh crap i gotta go it's 12:40 i have to head for 4th block and go home later on but i'll edit if i get a chance to get back on in 2:12pm before heading home in 2:16Pm. (Dan67 17:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC)) I'm about 5 hours ahead of you where I live so it's a bit weird-Minerman I live near eastern standard time usa sorry about that ): Hello, am I allowed to make improvements to the "Axes" page because I had noticed your warning there. I am planning to fix up some Spelling/Grammar and add a category. Ascendant Awesome 05:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that stupid ipod wouldn't let me edit right so yeah you can edit the page as long as it's game related.Dan67 14:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem for helping out on the gun stuff. Just here to help. Lol. Choolio123 22:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You Betrayed GruntMiner and the CastleMiner wikia D: Okay, I guess the gun pics are good but I don't think we sghould be doing it for the ores.Ascendant Awesome 22:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey are you an admin or anything because I think someone greifed the mobs pages...Ascendant Awesome 03:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Choolio put or something, and I put (Removed delete tag-Minerman). Lol I think I accidently put your talk page in deletion when I was posting acomment!!?Ascendant Awesome 03:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, just curious but what is a renamon ? Civilwargeek 03:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) My Gamertag Yeah, either I spelled it wrong or you spelled it wrong, but here it is: DarkViper999 Remember, no spaces. If I get the time, I'll see if I can add you. Viper999 21:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Viper999 Adoption Request Hey Dan, I've been asking a few guys here (Civilwargeek, Viper999) if they wanted to be admins of this wiki so that it could make working here easier and you could get rid of griefers and trolls. I also wanted to ask you, I can't give you that authority, but if you haven't already you could make an adoption request at Wikia Central. I would have also asked the top contributors but they haven't been active lately. Anyway, think it over an hopefully you can be an Admin here - Minerman Undead Page It isn't a false link btw, the only reason I took so long to edit it was because I was typing with one hand lol ;) -Minerman Please Dear Dan: Please learn that the word is spelled Diamond and not Dia'moun'd. And also, the word "than" is usually used when comparing two things, not "then." Thanks, The person who fixes all your edits. From: swedeslaaaaaag Hello Dan67 i tried to make an edit to add to your story for castleminer z but when i made an account for the sole perpose of this edit it said that i did not have permission so i left it as a comment so i would like you to look over my work and tell me what you think of it there may be some spelling mistakes since I have dixlexia and to save you the trouble of going all the way to the page here is my addon to the original story: narrator: "10 hours later, zodiac and zamari have made a small makeshift shelter" zodiac: mag into the zombie horde "im out, how many rounds you got?" zamari: "18 rounds" zombie reaches through the window and tries to bite zodiac but zamari blows its head off, they are both now covered in blood "make that 17 rounds" both chuckle to themselves zodiac: "im sorry i got you into this mess!" zamari: "its not your fault it was those damn zombles they cought us by suprise, how were you to know the garge owner had trapped the gas station to explode?" narrator: "the sounds of an aproaching armoured convouyare heard and the sound of a 50. cal letting rip are heard" zodiac: "thank f*** for the rangers" grabs zamari's shotgun and empties the magazine, then loads his lucky flare round into the magazine, he cocks the firing mechanism and zamari makes a hole in the ceiling while zodiac fires the flare into the sky and reloads the shotgun zamari: "LETS GO!" armed duo run out side to greet the rangers pvt. 1st class polouski (russian): "GET IN!" opens the passenger door for zamari while zodiac mans the 30. cal "well what have we here?" narrator:" the two players tell their story up till that point and return safely to the fort where 2 M! Abrams main battle tanks are holding back the main force of the zombie horde the two players watch the official news report and our story ends here with both players sfae and sound in the fort . . . or are they?". ---- Heres my alternate ending: narrator: "unknowingly to the two players the blood had made the flare not light and when the two left the makeshift house they were both literally cut in half by the 50. cal". Thank you for reading and please get back to me on your decision. Hey Dan. So I'm not an Admin on this wiki and I'm not necessarily asking to be one but I thought you may be so I have a good wordmark for the wiki. *Go to this page and click upload. *Save the picture (to the right) as Wiki.PNG and name it that as the destination filename. *Once you upload, in a couple of hours, the picture will appear instead of the "Castle Miner Z" blue font in the upper left. Creative Mode Hey Dan, finally got it. The last update for the CastleMiners' left a new pair of promo codes that allowed me to get Creative Mode. Yeah, this is good news since I share the console with my brother who also has Creative Mode (he redeemed the original code first). So yeah, you'll probably see me playing CastleMiner Z more so I can craft my world. Oh yeah, and did you unlock Dragon Endurance yet? If not, we should work together to get Bloodstone weapons to hunt the Undead Dragon down. Viper999 05:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Important Decision Hello Dan. So as you know all three of us (You, me, and Viper) have put up requests for adoption of this wiki as admins. Now, I asked the admin that handled my request if we could all do a joint adoption of this wiki. He said (more or less) that we could do that. He wants to know who we wanted to be admins and who we wanted to be bureaucrats. I checked and a bureaucrat is basically like the founder of a wiki who can grant admin status and take it away along with admin duties if he is given those also. So what we need to all decide is who should get bureaucrat and who gets admin. We could also ask him if we could all be bureaucrat or we could have one (who could add the others later if we need to). So I am going to bring it up that we need to make the decision of who will be bureaucrat(s). Our AR:Request is here. I will post our response there when we have made a decision so don't go and talk in it please. The discussion page will be here. Civilwargeek 22:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Welp, we're finally admins! Hey I reverted the background because you didn't ask anyone before changing it, and honestly I don't like it. Next time ask before you do a major change like that. Civilwargeek 23:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Theme Sick, man. Kind of gives this Wiki a better feeling now... REVISION: Wait, now just read the previous talk page message by Civilwargeek. Could have sworn something changed. Viper999 00:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to put a damper on the fact that we can do that now, just wanted to make sure you knew that you need to discuss with the other mods before doing a major change like that. Seeing as viper likes it, that makes it 2 to 1 so I'll change it back. Hope we're all good now. Civilwargeek 03:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hey Dan, did you edit the Badges/Medals? I like it ^^. But to be honest, I find the Gift from Renamon badge name a little contraversial as it might lead to problems with other users like Civilwargeek. Viper999 02:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- I like them too. Except for "No lies here" I don't think makes sense. And Viper is right, I think "A gift from renamon" should be renamed to something more CastleMiner appropriate, instead of appealing to you. Just my two bits. Civilwargeek 03:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Forgive Me Don't worry Dan, I'm not mad at you. I'm just concerned that you aren't collaborating with me and Civilwargeek when you are doing this kind of editing on the Wiki. Your work is good, but we need to all agree on some of the major changes on this Wiki. Keep up the good work. Viper999 17:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Does it say who bans you on the wiki? If it does, maybe I can talk about it with that admin. Speaking of which, I should pay a visit to that wiki. EDIT: Oops, this was from me, Viper. Forgot to sign in. Viper999 17:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I was banned when I was about to talk to someone on mine craft the admin bans me without warning me.--Dan67 17:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Was up Everything's all good, Dan, thanks for asking. My mic officially gave up on me, so yeah, that pretty much sucks. The crappiest one at Ross will do, next time I go there soon I hope. If only summer came that much sooner too, as I want to catch up on my shows and finally clean up and use that bench in the garage. As for now, stuck in a classroom half-packed with idiots for CSTs, my version of hell. You coping with life as good as I am? Viper999 22:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) User: SPARTAN S1298 Hey Dan, not like you did anything wrong and stuff, but why did you block SPARTAN S1298? Just curious if he did anything wrong, like nonsense and vandalism. 'EDIT:' Alright, that's a fair enough reason to block him, good work Dan. ^^ Viper999 22:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, don't want to be the downer (as usual sadly -_- ) but according to wikia rules we're supposed to believe that wikia users make edits in good faith unless its obvious vandalism. Things like blog posts should not result in a ban. The banhammer should only be used in extreme cases as it discourages honest users from editing this wiki. Oh well. I think we're still doing a pretty good job. Civilwargeek 23:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... Hmm..... Well then keep up the good work, just go easier on the banhammer. Join the chat now if you want Civilwargeek Sorry wasnt paying attention. In the chat now Civilwargeek 00:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dan. I'm back to editing on this wiki. I see your an admin now, awesome. Ascendant Awesome 00:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay...So... Can I be an Admin? :3 I think i'll be active from now on.Ascendant Awesome 01:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC)